I Would Give Everything For You
by MachPotatoes
Summary: Alex Rider has moved to San Francisco with the Pleasures and when everything is doing fine, the worst thing possible for Alex and Sabina happens. Before Alex knows it, he has made the biggest mistake in his life and Sabina is no where to be found...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: In the Beginning

Setting: San Francisco 5 months after Alex Rider moves in. Sabina Pleasure aged 16, Alex aged 15- just 3 months younger than Sabina.

Flashback:

"Alex! I only have a week before I have to return!" Sabina was packing for her quarter at her boarding school, 2 and a half months away from Alex, her boyfriend. "Why don't you come to the school I'm going to," Alex Was doing his puppy dog face that she never said no to. She poked his nose and replied "Mum and dad already paid, I promise I will after."

Present (a week later):

"DON'T LEEAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", Alex was crying on the inside but was embarrassed to let it show. "Shut-up Alex, you know I'll be back for Halloween and definitely your birthday." (**NOVEMEBER 1)** "Yeah, but I don't want to lose you to another person." Alex was now letting a few tears show. "Alex, my school is only for girls." Sabina looked perplexed when Alex started to chuckle and say, "Yeah, but you know, you're a pretty girl and with all those gi-". "SHUT-IT." Sabina could see the twinkle in his eyes and leaned forward. Their lips met for a couple second before their mum and dad came out. Mr. Pleasure frowning slightly seeing what looked like a kiss. Sabina's cab showed up and it was time to go. Alex saluted Sabina as she walked to it. Her mum was crying like she did every time she left for the quarter.

For the past 5 months, Alex and Sabina were unable to be apart. In the first month, Alex usually woke up screaming and crying, but Sabina always soothed him by letting him fall asleep in her arms. He spent almost every day with her.

Sabina in the cab:

Sabina was dreading this moment for about a month now.** (ITALICS ARE THE CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS)** _Alex was about to start school with these pretty cheerleaders. What if he forgets me and sees someone. I know he will never do it, but he is hot and BRITISH! All the girls are going to be all over him! And if MI6 calls or the CIA, who will be there to tell him to refuse, certainly not mum and dad. I just don't know how long I can take without Alex, my Alex._ _This is going to be the longest 2 in a half months ever. _

Back at the Pleasure's apartment:

Mr. Pleasure and Alex were sitting on the balcony looking at the city skyline and how the sunset reflected off of the buildings. "Don't worry Alex, she'll be back before you know it!" Mr. Pleasure announced adding a fake smile at the end of the sentence, he usually cried himself to sleep knowing his "precious little girl" was 4 hours away from him. "I know Mr. Pleasure, but without her I won't have any friends at school, and no one to help me." "Alex, I've known you for some time, you can call me dad or Edward, heck I'm the one who signed the adoption paper! And I'm sure you will have friends, all the girls will practically be on you, YOU'RE BRITISH, and all the girls love that. You'll have a girlfriend in two weeks, you'll see!" Alex winced at this. When the Pleasures adopted him, Edward told wife, Liz Pleasure, he didn't really want Sabina and Alex to date, but she didn't agree with him and secretively told Alex and Sabina this. Alex and Sabina decided to pretend to end things on a mutual break-up, still friends sort of deal, and tell their dad they are apart, but in reality, they love each other and they both know it. Liz knew they were in love and it wasn't just puppy love. "Well Alex, I think you should get showered and then off to bed! And set your alarm to 6, remember it's the first day at Ocean High School!" Alex went to the bathroom to take a shower when he thought, _Sabina, I need you. _Little did Alex know Sabina was thinking something at the same moment, _Alex I need you._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note_**

**_Sorry about the shortness of these chapters. Next chapter the action starts, Oh and yes this is my first fanfic on this website. Thanks for reading :D_**

Chapter 2: Without You

"Ah, you must be Alex Rider-Pleasure, I'm Principal Grier. You may get your schedule from the front desk, and then off to your first class!" "Yes sir," sighed Alex. Alex and Sabina were both starting the 11th grade, Sabina was a senior but she insisted on being held back when moving schools. Alex went over to the desk picked up his schedule and saw that he was supposed to go to history with Ms. Myles.

Alex was walking down the halls when he saw two girls and a boy, wearing pink pants and a sweater around his waist, walking close to him. The girl, who was supposedly the "leader", came up and said "You're sitting at our table today. Ok.. bye." And they walked away before he answered. Alex was thinking_ well maybe they just want to be friends. I'll just sit there for today. Nothing will happen. _Alex made it into the classroom after the bell rang, he was hoping Ms. Myles didn't see him. "Since you are new, you won't get detention." Alex was surprised Ms. Myles saw him creep in the back when she was turned looking at the board. "Alex, you can sit in the desk next to Emily." Alex turned and looked at the girl waving at him, the girl who was "the leader". "Hi, I'm Emily, head cheerleader and captain of the soccer team." "Uhh, I'm Alex." When Alex said these words, her eyes got big and she said, "Your British?" Before Alex knew they talked all class about England and the tourist spots of California. "Do you have a girl friend?" Alex was really caught off guard when she asks this and he only stood there staring at her. She looked happy and said, "Good! See you at lunch!"

Alex thought about that conversation all day. _Oh God, I need to tell her._ Before Alex knew it was lunch. He went through the crowded door and saw Emily with her friends from earlier. "Alex! Over here!" "Oh, a hi.." Emily was very eager to talk to Alex that she forgot to introduce the 2 other members of the clique. She kept on rambling on about a Halloween party that all the cool kids were invited to. When she was done talking the other girl butt in and said, "Well, enough with that, I'm Cate, and this is Mickey." Mickey waved and in a surprisingly feminine voice he said, "I'm the only male cheerleader, you could join if you want!" Alex declined write away and then the bell rung. They all said their goodbyes and left.

**_LATER_**

Every day for a little over 2 months, Alex sat at the table with the group with the occasional jock asking out Emily, but always she declined. What scarred Alex the most is that she looked at him right before she made. This day was a particular bad day and Alex knew it. This football player was handing out invitations for his Halloween party. Mickey pulled Alex away from the group and in a very ruff voice said, "Emily is going to ask you out at the party, if you break your heart, I will break you." Alex had no idea what to respond, but the only thing that came out the stuutered word of "I-I-I-" "Good," Mickey said before he dragged Alex back to the table.

The jock came up to our table and passed invitations to Emily, Alex, and Cate and said, "You can invite one extra person" and left. Mickey never got invited to the parties but Cate always invited him. Alex knew who he was going to invite and texted her right away:

_A: Hey Sab, One more week left! Xox_

_S: Bad news, I won't be out in San Francisco until 8 xox_

_A: D: Well anyways when you come in stop by this party at the Cozi Hotel? ;) xox_

_S: hmmmm k, love u gtg xox_

_A: xox_

The party would start an hour before Sabina would get in and he knew that something was going to happen. Alex didn't know, but the bell had rang and it was only him and Cate who was staring at his phone sitting right next to him. She startled him with the question, "Who's Sabina?" Alex replied witht the right answer, "My best friend and girl friend." Cate was happy he had a girlfriend and said, "Don't mess things up with this Sabina girl, don't go near Emily, she does this to every new hot boy. She goes out with them for a month then crushes their hearts." Right then the jock who handed out invitations returned, helped Cate up, and kissed her_. Who knew_? thought Alex and smirked. What Cate didn't know is that Emily really liked this boy and would do anything to get him, even calling in a favor from a certain friend….

**Well… What did you think? ;) I suck for not updating much, BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A VERY GOOD CHAPTER 3 UP BY SUNDAY! YAY. Comment if you think it will be Alex+Sabina or Alex+Emily ? And I think I smell a sequel :O WOOOO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes chapter 3, IT'S A DOUSY! Well, I would love reviews bad and good. Thanks for reading! This chapter is in 3 parts, a day before the party, during the party (Halloween), and a day after the party (all in this update).**

**THE DAY BEFORE THE PARTY**

Alex and his friends were discussing what costumes they were going to wear. Mickey was going to be a mouse, Cate a black cat, Alex a soccer player from Chelsea, and Emily was going to store with Mickey after school. Emily was staring at Alex the whole lunch until his phone buzzed. It was Sabina.

_S: Hey Al, should I wear a costume at the part? Xox_

_A: Yeah any ideas? I'm being a soccer player xox_

_S: hmm well look for a girl wearing the small white dress with a silver mask gtg xox_

_A: k bye sab xox_

During the whole conversation Mickey was looking at Alex's phone. Mickey was thinking_, Well Emily might wear the same thing._

Alex couldn't wait to see Sabina again, he missed her so much and needed the comfort.

++At the store++

"Emily, I know the perfect costume!" exclaimed Mickey. "It can't be a typical white girl costume, or I'll burn it." Emily made her point exactly, but when Mickey returned he was holding a perfect costume—a small white dress and a silver mask. "I LOVE IT" Emily shouted and jumped up and down. _Just wait till _

**Halloween**

Alex was very happy that his school didn't have school on Halloween. He slept in until one and for breakfast he took a candy from the basket for trick or treaters. _Just think, I'll see Sab in 7 hours._ Alex decided to take a nap until he wanted to get up. "Alex! Get up, it's 5:00!" Mr. Pleasure startled Alex who was in a deep slumber. "You should take a shower before you go, oh and give Sabina a hug for me." Edward went quiet at the final words of the sentence. Alex replied in a sleepy voice and went to take a shower. Then he was off to the party.

The party was full of under-aged drinkers who were all very drunk the time Alex got there. "Alex, you look fantastic!" shouted Mickey who handed Alex a drink. "Sorry, I don't drink." Alex said refusing the drink. "Hun, it's a coke." Mickey said handing him the drink with was probably 10% coke. After about 5 more cokes Alex was not himself. He was one of those drunk jocks at a party. Right then a girl who wore a small white dress and a silver mask walked in. Alex ran over and picked her up in a hug. He leaned in and they were kissing. They kissed for a while until they found themselves outside on a deck. Somehow Alex's shirt came up in the commotion.

"Alex?" Sabina screamed when she opened the door. "Huh?" Alex said in a groggy voice. At this moment reality came to Alex. He lifted up the mask on the girl's face and screamed, "EMILY!? Sab wait!" Alex ran out the door.

"Cate!" Emily screamed as she tore Cate away from the jock she was dancing with. She was hyperventilating when she was practically yelling, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME ALEX HAD A GIRLFRIEND! I'm calling in the favor!" Cate's eyes widened at this statement, "No we promise each other we wouldn't, plus we should tell Mickey about his dad soon." Emily was now red and fuming with anger, "I can do what I want and I'm calling him." Emily ran out of the room to find an area with not a lot of people and started dialing a number on her phone.

A mysterious voice picked up and there short conversation started.

C: Hello?

?: I've been expecting this call, who do you need gone?

C: Sabina Pleasure.

?- Ahhh, Alex Rider's girl.. It shall be done. But since I'm doing the favor, there is no more need of you.

-End of call-

++OUTSIDE++

"Sabina wait!" Alex was calling for her as he ran down the street. "Alex, I can't believe you would do that!" Sabina yelled as she rounded the corner not losing pace. "Sab, I-I-I… Sab?" Alex couldn't see Sabina anywhere and he was too drunk to search for her so he decided she must have went home for the night. Alex ran home and into Sabina's room. He was too drunk to compute anything and collapsed on her bed.

-The Next Morning—

Alex had woken up and he knew something was up. It was exceptionally quiet in the house. All he could remember was kissing Emily, and Sabina running off. He started off to the living room where there was Edward holding the crying Liz Pleasure. Alex got all wide eyed and spoke up, "Where's Sabina?" Edward looked up and replied, "She has been kidnapped. They delivered a ransom note with a number to call. The people say they want to speak to you. Here's the note." Alex took the note and started to read.

_Alex, we have your precious girlfriend and your other friend which I think you have benefits with. If you want to see them again you have to come to the abandoned factory at the coordinates listed below. We will give you 24 hours before I will kill them. _

_Yours Truly, YG_

After he finish reading he whispered under his breath inaudibly saying, "Yassen." Alex looked up at the now crying Edward and said, "I'm going." Alex upstairs and grabbed his bullet-proofed soccer jersey, slipped on black pants, and got on his way. He ran to the closest train station and made it to the factory.

**Thanks for reading! Xoxox. Plot twist they have Emily too :O, who will get to date Alex?**


End file.
